Nemo Lamab
Nemo Lamab is Gertal Arma Is It Possible To Dory From Sadness? Where Do Snail Shells Come From? From questions about outer space to wondering where snow comes from, we answer 10 of your most burning questions about Earth so tha the "Bruces?" outer dyro Madness? very Would Fury Fry Nemo overburning Nasil Shelle rendering Everyone, there's something I want to say. Several months ago, I abandoned the channel MoBrosStudios, saying I was done with both it and YTP. After an entire semester of work without really thinking about YTP, I found myself wanting something fun to do as a reprieve from my intensive studies. So, not more than a week ago, I made a new YouTube Poop. It was the most fun I had making a YTP in a long time. What made it so much fun? Not thinking too much about it. Being outside of the community offered me a fresh perspective on the hobby. As MoBrosStudios, I often preached about putting effort into Poops and had a history of mocking fans of more traditional YTPs. More traditional Poops were being looked down upon and deemed inferior in the face of either plot-driven or excessively edited ones, when in reality YTP is done all in good fun. Since when was everyone too good for silly, stuttery fun? When did Poops have to be excessively complex and "original" to be enjoyable? There isn't anything wrong with making Poops that are simple or complex. All that matters is that the Poopers have fun with what they make. So, to convey that idea, I made this: The channel this video is on is one that I made before quitting MoBrosStudios, with the intent of getting a fresh start as a Pooper. I'm not going to lie, I was planning on continuing to make Poops in complete obscurity. What changed my mind was the fact that there were so many people who enjoyed my work and didn't bother me, and I just left them all behind. Someone left a comment on my profile here that was particularly touching.....Thank you all. Thank you all so much! I hope you'll forgive me for being so selfish. All throughout last year I was struggling to take care of myself, and after my father's death matters got so much worse with severe anxiety and emetophobia. The least I had to do was do well in classes, and now I have a handle on everything. So for all you folks who really cared, I'm returning the favor. I want to have fun making Poops, and I want you to have fun watching them! Whether it's for my next Poop, animation, my first animation review, or next Creepypasta reading, I'll see you folks there! Music and Web Videos * "ANGRY BIRDS REVOLUTION" by 3LAMESUDIO * "Angry Birds 3D" by 3LAMESTUDIO * "Angry Birds Gangnam Style With Bad Piggies, PSY" by Bad Boy * "3LAMESTUDIO Theme" * "RACIST MARIO" by Flashgitz * "Dancing Cat" by Epic Mountain * "Racist Mario Edible Remix" * "Funny and Cute FNAF animations" by Danda Pax * "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WORLD THE MUSICAL - FNAF Animation Parody Song" by LHUGUENY * "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S WORLD THE MUSICAL" by chichenwings1415" * "The Best of Bill Cipher" by Metal4EverMylife * "Infinite Fun!" by Simon&Steve * "MaGL X Redux with raocow - 42: Mario 64" by Horikawa Otane * "Mr. M's Theme" * "Skelos Badlands Test" by Skelos Badlands Test Source Sound Effects * 10 Dolan Life Mysteries About Earth * Is It Possible To Die From Sadness? | Dolan Life Mysteries * What Would Happen If There Were No Air For 5 Seconds? | Dolan Life Mysteries * Khat Gould Hapten Ig Tere Werze Nie Air For 3 Seconda? | Nemo Life Eksterier * Why Isn't There Orcia-Flavoured Chale Food? | Nemo Life Eksterier * If Knees Were Backwards, What Would Chairs Look Like? | Dolan Life Mysteries * If Kenes Wer Backwoods, What Gould Chairman Look Luke? | Nemo Life EksterierMetal Category:Youtube Poops Category:Metal4EverMylife ytps Category:Viacom Victims